powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Master and Student
Master and Student is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. The fourth episode is about Kevin becoming a student at the Wind Ninja Academy during his time off of college and also when he's free for the weekend. It shows how Yumi trains him in the way of the ninja, which later he may become even more skilled in terms of fighting future threats like Fyrus and also the meaning of teamwork. Leanne Omino also makes an appearance in the story, and here is where Kevin learns more about the Ninja Storm and Yumi's past. Plot Synopsis Kevin is practicing with a sword, however, his skills have improved since the beginning of his training. His element is Earth since his power comes from a wolf despite being a Blue Ranger. Yumi then summons five ninjas to surround him. Kevin manages to best them all despite being hit a few times, Yumi then stops the fight as they all bow down to her even Kevin who seems disappointed, she commands them to leave and approaches her student Yumi: You seem disappointed. Why? Kevin: I nearly did it flawlessly Yumi: You fought well, but do you know what your problem is? Kevin: What? Yumi: Sometimes your mind wanders on something else besides focusing on the fight. You've been my student for eight months since we got Fyrus and his army. Your fighting skills have improved since then, but yet you lack the focus on the fight, since you do not on the books, movies, comics and video games. Kevin rolls his eyes, but Yumi hits him in the head with a stick to make him listen. Kevin: Ow! What's that all about? Yumi: You eye roll me, which means you're not listening. Kevin, you have a lot to learn not only in focus, but also your teamwork efforts. Leanne then suddenly appears before Yumi and Kevin who bow in salute. She solely agrees with Yumi on the statement. Leanne: Yumi is right Kevin. One thing that Hunter and Blake did during their time of training with my father is to learn how to work together using Gung-Ho Kevin: Gun-what? Yumi: In case you did not know Kevin, Gung-Ho means "Teamwork" in Chinese. Each team of Power Rangers during their battles had to learn that always, including Shane who at one time thought there was an "I" in team. Leanne: What you must learn is work together with your master and also your friends as well. Yumi: Leanne shall teach you in these days. Over the course of the next few days, Kevin trains with two companions with the affinity of air and water. Leanne and Yumi see them, but Kevin continues to keep himself out of sync with his teammates. Kevin is seen in a desert, shackled to one another fighting simulated versions of Kelzacks, but they still don't win and Kevin is blamed for it Yumi: Enough you guys. Kevin, seemingly you do things more on your own than in teams when it comes to this training. I must speak with you privately, and Sensei Omino as well. That same night, Kevin, Yumi and Leanne headed to the Shrine that was built in honor of the Ninja Storm team. All except Kevin kneel before the shrine, but then he decides to do so. Yumi: You must show more respect as well Kevin, this shrine was built to honor my fallen mentors. Leanne: And my friends as well. Blake was a fellow student of mine and I even helped him in his training. Thanks to my father, he did not complain or whine during teamwork. Truth is Kevin, despite your academic performance in school which is flawless, your performance in your ninja training is sloppy at times. Kevin: Well, the truth is I have always been doing stuff on my own. Sometimes I had to pair with the worst bunch. Leanne: I? There is no "I" in team Kevin. Yumi: The only thing in teamwork Kevin, is "us". There is no "you" or "I". I even had to team with some people I didn't lie, but when you keep yourself in sync with them, many good things can happen. Now, allow me to tell you something on how Shane learned that lesson of teamwork. And Dustin as well. Kevin then sits down and listen as Yumi stares at the shrine. Yumi: During their first days as Power Rangers, Shane, Tori and Dustin were training in shackles to work as a team. The training failed because they did not work as one, but Shane pinned the blame on them. But then during a battle, he learned that sometimes he needed help. Leanne: I was told by Blake as well that Dustin saved his job from a group of thieves. He was so consumed by fame he wanted to do things on his own. But in the end he was forced to learn the lesson as well. Yumi: I've studied most of the Power Rangers and realized that team is essential to succeed. Do you remember the time when Beverly and I fought and killed Deathowl. Kevin: Yes Flashbacks are shown from Yumi and Beverly fighting Deathowl together and managing to defeat him Yumi: Beverly wanted to get him on his own, but I taught her that together we must defeat him. Me and her we worked together to kill him. And when we fought Fyrus, that was the time you were truly in sync with your team and you were a major help with the Megazord. Flashbacks end Kevin: I guess you're right Yumi nods and Leanne as well. Then over the next few days, Kevin begins to progress in training and teamwork and like in the beginning he spars with a team of five and succeeds without getting hit this time. Yuri and Leanne become proud. Kevin later returns to college and he's seen doing homework helping three fellow students out including his new girlfriend Rebecca. Trivia * This episodes makes references to Power Rangers: Ninja Storm such as the episodes "There's No "I" In Team" and "Tongue and Cheek". Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath